


A Withered Rose.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Slight spoilers for S06 X EP10, Winds of Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at them, looks at every face that's kept them from leaving and then, she sees nothing.</p><p>Just a bright flash of green and then only darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Withered Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, I am sooooo not happy with Marges ending!
> 
> But Dany and Jon oh my gosh! How amazing was those scenes!
> 
> I will be doing a Jon and Sansa fic around episode 10 guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can feel the tension in the air. Feel the grasp in her heart with every breath she draws inwards that something terrible is about to happen.

That something is going to happen today.

She finds her way to the sept.

Manages to climb the steps and stands there while her brother is broken before her, before their father.

Harmed which wasn't something she'd been promised.

But she won't let this happen.

She won't lose him again.

"Stay with me Loras," she says, soft, no more than a whisper as she pulls him with her.

"Let us pass!"

She can feel the anger inside her, the rage, that these men aren't stepping aside and allowing them to leave. That none of them are even listening to her that Cersei isn't here and there's something about to come down on all of them.

They just keep standing there.

Dark eyes hollow and emotionless, staring back at her and her brother.

She looks at them, looks at every face that's kept them from leaving and then, she sees nothing.

Just a bright flash of green and then only darkness.


End file.
